


I might need one more drink, baby, 'm just holding on for tonight

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Casual sex mentioned, Defective relationships, Experimental Style, F/F, Human party Au, Lapis Jasper Amethyst and Vidalia are just mentioned or used for the story purposes, Love Triangles, Non-Consensual Groping, POV Alternating, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you love me? Just… for tonight?”<br/>-"Yes. But I can only hold it tonight.</p><p>[Au- In which Garnet agrees to one more night with Pearl, despite the twisted games they have been playing.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might need one more drink, baby, 'm just holding on for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm still on the angsty roll.  
> This is and AU, human-party AU to be exact. Another little thing about complicated relationships between my drama-muses. This time, Sia got into my mind.  
> I'm sorry, but this was an experiment on different ways of writing, so this is a bit odd.  
> Whatever is between [ ] are fragments of memories, in second person's POV. It changes between memories of Garnet and Pearl. Rose features in both. The rest are the events on the present-  
> I included some extra characters, just cause I needed them.  
> I guess that's it!
> 
> Pd: unconsented groping, casual sex, drinking, partying, three way sex are implied, but not depicted.

_[ “Would you love me? Just… for tonight?”]_

 

* * *

 

 Dance, music, bodies grinding. A party. There is where she is at. Cursing. Neither the two blonds or the beefy casanova around her are gonna cut it. So she pushes them away. She is doing so too much lately.

Dammit…!

Amethyst flee with her girl. Of course she would, Vidalia is hot and maybe a bit too horny all the time. And Garnet is sulking- so it’s an easy guess who is a better companion at the moment.

There is not enough booze on the whole house you are at. Not for tonight. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if she drowned herself in alcohol and company she would just forget it. Forget her. Another shot (of God knows what) is in her hand. She slams it down her throat.

Still nothing. She still knows her name. She is still Garnet. She still remembers hers. She is Pearl.-

 

* * *

 

_[-“Who is that girl?”_

_“Oh! Her?” Her voice was always like velvet. Something about it makes you think on the color pink, and she is pointing at the girl in the bar. “That’s Pearl._

_She smiles, glancing your way while she speaks._

_“She is cute, is she not?”]_

 

* * *

 

She knows this girl is a complete jerk. But she’ll have to do. Pearl is alone, utterly and completely; and she is real bad at it, maybe that’s the price one pays when you live at the expense of someone else’s love.

She says her name is Jasper. Doesn’t even remember her. Once, this woman (complete hunk, big, strong, too stupid) got in a fight with…

It was really a horrible experience, but Garnet had this short temper… Always stoic until someone touched a nerve (usually, that meant touching her, Pearl) and boom. She was used to use her fists when words didn’t got through thick skulls like Jasper’s.

That’s how Garnet is.

As the big, tall blond towers her with flirty eyes, all she manages is to suppress the tears that want to run down her cheeks.

 

* * *

  

_[-”Oh, shit! Sorry! Sorry!”_

_She covers her eyes as she stumbles out of the room, again into the party. Your cheeks have a faint tint of red, both of embarrassment and exhaustion. Rose laughs, her rumbling chuckles tickling as her hair bounces all over you._

_“Poor Garnet, she was so flushed…” she leans over you again, claiming your lips. She's on top tonight. She is always on top of you._

_“We could have invited her…” she says nonchalantly, really pondering in the missed opportunity. Your eyes widen. She looks at you and laughs again._

_“Oh Pearl… My Pearl, don’t worry about it. Tonight... tonight is just you and me.”_

_She buries her head on the crook of your neck, teeth nibbling, fingers trailing all way to the south._

_You gasp. Yes, tonight is all about you.]_

 

* * *

 

The girl she is making out with says her name is Lapis. Garnet finds the name weird, but doesn’t trouble herself asking any further. She is not here to talk. Using her arms, she lifts Lapis over a table, the slender girl giggling and patting the taller one on the shoulder. She just grunts in response, invading the space between the shorter girl’s legs and devouring her lips once again.

She happily obligues.

It’s the hairstyle, and the thinness of her frame really. Her eyes are the wrong color (deep blue, when they should be icy turquoise), her height a tad shorter. Her skin isn’t pale and she is not humming into the kiss as she should.

 

Garnet sighs in resignation as she pulls back for a bit of air.  

 

* * *

 

  _[-“Uhhm… Rose?”_

_You step back. Blush spread all over your dark skin, the heat inside is rising too much. Too many drinks, too much dancing. Too much touching. You account all the reasons you are right here, right now._

_You are aching the contact, if honest. But this isn’t right._

_And you are trapped against a wall._

_Rose steps a bit closer, pale breasts already touching a darker cleavage.Single gulp.Shit_

_-“We can’t do this.”_

_She laughs at the resolve in your voice. She makes you crumble. It’s as natural to her as to step over ants on the street. You’ve known her for far too long, a distant friendship lingering between the two of you. You know her ways, she has done this before. But now, you know… you are backstabbing someone. And you don’t like it._

_Her breath is warm over the side of your neck. Her lips bring chivers and you had never felt this small and malleable before._

_-”Rose… What about P...Pearl?”_

_“She doesn’t mind” she replies in between her ministrations. Her hand is already pulling at your hips, the other one yanking soft black curls. Her moves are smooth, the practice of a thousand lovers behind her, and her lips hover over yours. She smiles, “she never does.”_

_When you kiss, you know you are doomed.]_

 

* * *

 

 The blond woman is staring at Pearl, already getting rid of every layer of cloth she is wearing with her mind. Automatically, she blushes, and adjust a bit her sky blue turtle neck. It’s been a while since the last time someone has actually craved for her.

Jasper smirks, and places a robust arm beside her head. Her forearm is almost as thick as the thiner woman's thigh.

The comparison is inevitable. While she stood there smug and bumptious, arm flexing showing a gun show too big for her liking; the memory of more slimmer yet toned arms wander through her mind. She would look confident and secure, not uppity. Her smile would be smaller, her eyes deep. When Jasper kisses her, everything Pearl misses are Garnet’s lips.

 

* * *

  

_[-“Pearl?”_

_She calls you. She has the nerve to do so. You have to give her that, she is brave. Stoic at the least._

_Catching your hand, she makes you twirl in place with the practice of an experienced dancer. Her other arm is ready to catch you. Probably she is as drunk as you are, but she is taller and stronger. She can manage. You… not so much._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_She sounds sincere about it, even though you want to be deaf at her words._

_“It’s ok.-”_

_-“No”, she says, confident. “I know her, Pearl, I know how this game plays out.”_

_You avoid looking straight into her eyes (are they violet?), but she shakes you a little._

_-“I know how she can make you feel. She is charming and beautiful. But she likes toys more than anything. Get out of there, Pearl. Leave her. Before you fall for her.”_

_There is real concern in her voice. She worries. The two of you have become close friends._

_If she was any closer, you could ask her then to stop fucking Rose._

_But you don’t. Cause if Rose wants it (her), she can have it._

_You walk out of her embrace. It’s too late. You are already in love with Rose.]_

 

* * *

 

 Lapis drags her around the house, looking for some place a bit more private. Garnet agrees, mostly seeking a rebound than anything else. Lapis is wearing an A-skirt blue dress that falls to her knees. She doesn’t seem like the kind of girl that tends to do this. It contrasts deeply against Garnet’s black tank top and jacket, fitted jeans showing her hips and boots.

Maybe she should be the mature one here and talk to the girl. Explain her that she is way out of her senses and that she should go home.

She should do that.

But today she is tired of being nice. Of being the greater person. Today, she just wants to _fuck_ somebody and this girl is here and if she wanted it, then she’ll get it.

As Lapis finally finds the stairs up to the rooms, something catches Garnet’s attention.

That tank of a woman on the end of the hall can only be Jasper, the douchebag that once tried manhandling Pearl in a bar… She was kissing a petite girl, trapping her against her arms…

Wait.

“Hey!” Garnet calls as she leaves a very confused  Lapis.

 

* * *

 

_[-“Hey-”_

_She doesn’t looks up straight away. She is holding the thin cup on her hands, shaking a bit. The ambient is tense. Maybe you should go…_

_You know Rose isn’t around. She is somewhere else. With someone else._

_Pearl catches your wrist with her small hand._

_You try not to yelp over it._

_“Could you...”, she starts, eyes sad, shoulders down._

_Something inside you twirls painfully. Your mind is fully on her, you wait._

_“Could you just… love me tonight?”_

_Your mouth threats to hang loose._

_It’s been a while since you met her. And it was inevitable._

_She is sweet, funny and caring. And fusses over you like anyone else has._

_You fell for her._

_-”Yes”. Is all you mutter._

_She isn’t yours._

_But-_

_You are incapable of saying no to her.]_

 

* * *

 

 Jasper is not gentle, and she is ruffling Pearl with a hand under her shirt. She is blushing almost in a deep purple shade and tries to push the taller woman away. The other doesn’t even seem to notice, as she keeps groping the slender woman at her desire.

This is not exactly what Pearl has planned, but of course, never really goes as she wants.

She is almost resigned that this is faith taunting her when suddenly Jasper is yanked away from her. Before she can even know exactly what’s going on, the sound of a punch echoes through the room and the blond woman falls stumbling to the floor. She struggles to her feet and before she can even think in countering, an uppercut to her jaw knocks her out cold.

People scatteres from the place, some dragging Jasper with them to take care of her. As Pearl rises her sight, she finds Garnet intently looking at her, before turning and leaving.

She runs after her.

 

* * *

  

  _[“Garnet, I…” your voice always breaks. You have always felt weak._

_-”Don’t! Just- Don’t defend her._

_“That’s what I do. That’s what I always do._

_-”Why!? Hasn’t she hurt you enough?”_

_You are silent. She is pleading. She never does._

_You try not to be sardonic about all of this. Yes, you started seeing Garnet. Yes, you have developed feelings for her. However, you explained the rules, and you are still in the game._

_“No.”_

_-”What? You can’t really believe… that she… that you… She doesn’t deserve you! Aren’t you tired? Of her making you feel like you are… nothing?”_

_“You are wrong.” Only because of her you stand your ground. “She makes me feel I’m everything”]_

 

* * *

  

She finally catches her sitting on a bench, in one of the corners near the dance floor. She is holding a bag of ice to her fist, and says nothing when Pearl stands in front of her.  She sits right next to her companion, carefully taking the package from her into her own grip. Garnet doesn't refuse. She just lets her do it.

The silence lingers awfully between them.

"I thought you were smarter than this.", is everything Garnet mutters bluntly.

"Well, recent events may put in questioning said argument." Pearl replies, as impersonal as possible. 

_"Where is Rose?"_

The question comes to fast and Pearl chokes with her breathing. Garnet understands immediately and can't avoid but to clench her wounded fist.

They had met through Rose. Garnet was and old friend and even older bed companion of the pink haired woman. Pearl was the current girlfriend, allowing her dear Rose the liberty of having as many lovers as she pleased, as long as she was her only true love.

The word _complicated_ could not possibly cover the relationship they have tried to sustain. 

  
Even though knowing Rose's free spirit, Pearl always reached a point in which she could no longer _share_ her. That's when Garnet came in. She would hold the smaller woman and love her when Rose was away. But at the moment Rose was alone, Pearl would leave.

Garnet fell for Pearl. Pearl was still in love with Rose.

Garnet lied in order to keep Pearl. She told her it was alright, that she could be in love with Rose and still have her. 

But in the end, she just couldn't keep her promise.

 

* * *

 

  _[-“Don’t come back”_

_She looks at you, stunned._

_-”You walk out that door… you leave me tonight… you… just don’t bother returning.”_

_“Garnet…”_

_-“No, Pearl. I can’t keep playing like this. I can’t.”_

_“You promised me. You said you understood.”_

_You look to the ground. Pathetic doesn’t even start to describe all of this. You both survived a while longer. Many turmoils have been surpassed. But today, Rose is alone and she had called._

_And Pearl has made her decision._

_“Good bye, Garnet.”]_

 

* * *

 

 "She met a guy the other day." Pearl finally reveals, "His name is Greg. He is a musician or sort of. She's been hanging out with him the last couple of days."

Garnet refuses to say anything about it, just looks at the floor.

"I think this time it's different. She hasn't seen nobody else in days. Hasn't even called me. I think..."

She presses the bag between her hands too roughly against Garnet's knuckles and the taller one winces. Not enterily sure if it's a reaction of the cold the ice or the doubt in her voice.

"... I think she is in love with him."

 

* * *

 

_[-"Yes. But I can only hold it tonight]_

 


End file.
